Meet Mr Murphy
by Psycho Maddy
Summary: Jenny, Gibbs, and Murphy. Because sometimes things just go wrong... A series of Jibbs drabbles/oneshots based on Murphy's Law. Collab with MarciaRebafan and MatteaAM.
1. If something can go wrong, it will

_A/N: MarciaRebafan, MatteaAM and I will be posting drabbles/oneshots about variations of Murphy's Law starting today. __MarciaRebafan is the next, on Thursday, and __MatteaAM on Saturday. __This is the first of...21, I guess. __The other two should know it better xD_ I'm keeping it K now but it may change in the future. Comments, ideas, random suggestions, frustrated ramblings and thoughts are all welcome ;) P.S.: This first one may be a bit of a crack!fic. 

* * *

**If something can go wrong, it will**

The more he thought about it, the more convinced Gibbs got that it was a bad idea. And he'd gone through it all many times. The thing was, it may not have been his first – or third – time but he was as nervous as if it were the first. To make things worse, his gut had been acting up ever since he made the decision. Of course he trusted his instincts but…

For once he wished he was wrong.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and decided to let go of his worries for now. Enjoying Jenny's company seemed much more appealing. He tugged at her hand, in an attempt to bring her closer, but she didn't move. Her other hand found his other shoulder and squeezed gently. Her lips came next, touching the back of his neck with a kiss. He tugged at both hands now but Jenny didn't even budge.

"Jen" Gibbs grumbled in protest.

Jenny smiled to herself and kissed his neck again "Are you working on the boat tonight?" she asked, walking around to stand in front of him.

He pulled her to him by wrapping his arms around her waist and backed her up until her back hit the surface of the boat.

"Maybe" he finally replied.

His breath tickled her face and Jenny arched an eyebrow at him lazily, finding the sound of his voice incredibly soothing after the day she'd had. Slowly, she tilted her head up and parted her lips. She smiled inwardly when his gaze followed the movement and wasn't at all surprised when he brought his mouth down to hers. It was a slow and almost entirely innocent kiss, which left a lingering burning on her lips when he pulled back.

"Maybe?" Jenny asked.

Gibbs looked at her face and remembered all about his previous thoughts. He hesitated and Jenny watched him curiously. Something had been bothering him recently, and while she was sure it wasn't a case, she couldn't read him this time. Pulling herself out his embrace, she did the only thing she could think of to get what she wanted from him.

Gibbs' eyes followed her and a smirk adorned his face when she grabbed the bottle of Bourbon and passed by him wearing an innocent smile.

"I'll go get out of these clothes and then get myself reacquainted with your bed" Jenny told him.

"I can help you with that" Gibbs prompted without hesitation.

Jenny smiled at him as she made her way upstairs, taking the bottle of Bourbon with her.

Gibbs sighed as he watched her disappear. He spared his boat a last glance and slapped himself upside the head. He shouldn't doubt himself. It was all a matter of experience and his experience was the reason why he wasn't sure.

If something can go wrong, it will.

And he, better than anyone, knew that it usually did.

* * *

That night Gibbs couldn't sleep. He tossed, turned, tugged at the sheets, and kept pulling Jenny closer. She must have been really tired because she slept through it all. At last, he sighed in frustration and finally gave up. He lay on his back and stared at the woman sleeping peacefully beside him.

Before he knew what he was doing, he reached out to touch her face. He pulled her to him for the umpteenth time that night.

"Jethro" she protested in her sleep.

Gibbs buried his face in her hair and licked his lips as he made his decision.

"Jen" he whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?" was her sleepy reply.

He hesitated for a second. Jenny's eyes blinked open slowly and he found himself staring into their green depths.

"You wanna marry me?" he asked quietly.

Jenny frowned and looked at him in confusion. She nodded feebly and closed her eyes as she put an arm around his waist.

"Mmhm"

Gibbs smirked. He wasn't sure if she was really awake but it was something. And he could always make sure in the morning.

* * *

The next day Gibbs waited not so patiently for Jenny to wake up. It seemed to take longer than usual and it was a Sunday so she didn't have to worry about work. He didn't want to wake her up but he'd already tried glaring and staring at her. Would it make him a worse bastard if he woke her up after the awful week she'd had? Maybe. _But then she'd be woken up for a good reason, _he reasoned.

He got up and grabbed his phone. He looked back at Jenny before dialing the familiar number and making his way back to the bed.

Soon enough a loud ringtone was annoying the hell out of him. Jenny groaned and tried her best to ignore it. But the noise didn't stop, no matter how much she tried to block it.

"Is it mine?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"Damn it" Jenny mumbled to herself.

She opened her eyes and reached for the phone on the nightstand.

"Hello?"

Silence.

Jenny frowned and sat up. She tried again but nothing. Finally, she looked at the screen and looked up at Gibbs in confusion. She rubbed the sleep off of her eyes and stared at the screen.

When her gaze found his, she looked ready to kill him.

"Why did you call me?" she asked in frustration, now fully awake and glaring at him "Is the house on fire?"

"Wanted to ask you something" Gibbs said innocently.

Jenny glared at him for as long as she could. Something stopped her and she looked at him, really looked at him. She didn't think he'd got any sleep and this whole situation was too weird.

"What is it?" she asked in a softer tone.

Gibbs clenched his jaw. It was time.

"I asked you something last night" he said.

Jenny frowned and tried to remember what he was referring to. They didn't even talk much last night. They just went to bed and that was it. She did have a funny dream…

She looked at him suspiciously, narrowing her eyes "You did?"

He gave her a knowing look.

_Busted, _Jenny thought.

She opened her mouth to speak, twice, but the words just would not come out. She had no idea what to say. She hadn't even processed it yet!

Clearing her throat, she looked at him and tried to keep herself calm.

"Can you repeat the question? I don't think I remember it right" she said.

Gibbs stared at her. Her body language wasn't right. She looked ready to run. This could be a disaster. It could go wrong. But he still wanted to try.

That's why he asked again "You wanna marry me?"

Jenny swallowed hard and avoided meeting his gaze. She stood up, still not believing what she'd heard, and looked around blindly.

"You-" she started, then shook her head.

She walked around the room aimlessly until she spotted the same bottle of Bourbon she had brought to the bedroom last night.

She opened the bottle and looked at him "You're serious?" she asked him incredulously.

Gibbs nodded.

"I think I'll need something if we're having this conversation" Jenny tipped back the bottle and swallowed as much as she could take. She felt like she probably needed the whole bottle but she ended up chocking on the second mouthful.

"No" she said, shaking her head vehemently, almost to herself.

Gibbs watched her carefully, amused by her reaction. It took her a moment but after the initial shock she seemed calm enough. She even went back to sit beside him on the bed.

"Really?" she asked again.

He looked pointedly at her.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea" she admitted.

Gibbs nodded to himself. He knew she wouldn't agree with it but it still hurt some.

More than _some _if he was completely honest...

"You've married four times and you have three ex-wives. Why would you want to get married again? These things go wrong all the time" she reasoned, trying to convince both of them it was a bad idea.

"I know that" he agreed "So…is it a no?"

Jenny bit her bottom lip and stared at him. "Yes"

Gibbs stood up and, for the first time in her life, Jenny thought he looked unsure of what to do next.

"I mean…" she trailed off. This was tough. She sighed.

She walked up to him and grabbed his face between her hands, bringing it down towards hers. She kissed him and pulled back.

"What I meant is I will marry you..." she trailed off.

"One day" Jenny offered with a smile, after a moment of hesitation.

He managed to smile back in spite of it all.

"Maybe I'll even ask for _your_ hand" she teased him.

Gibbs snorted and did something he hadn't done in years; gave her a gentle yet typical headslap using said hand. Jenny looked at him shock.

"Was it good for you?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

- The End -


	2. Is He Yours?

** Every kind action has a not so-kind reaction **

Gibbs looked down at the cart, wondering where the hell Jenny had disappeared to. He suspected the reason he didn't know was somehow related to the fact he had just nodded his head automatically without actually listening to a single word she said before she took off. A pair of bright blue eyes looked up at him and he tickled his son's foot. The baby pulled his foot away and smiled. Gibbs smiled too.

"You wanna go find your mom?" he asked, tickling the baby's feet again. Aaron squealed loud and kicked the air with his legs.

Gibbs grinned "Can you repeat that? I didn't get it"

Aaron replied with his usual babbling, swinging his arms enthusiastically. It could either be 'ma ma ma' or 'blah blah blah".

Gibbs shrugged. "I'll take that as a 'yes'"

They wandered up and down the aisles and Gibbs kept an eye on his surroundings and the other on Aaron. No signal of Jenny yet and Aaron seemed quite happy to be able to stare at so many different things while babbling to himself. For once Gibbs was grateful that his son enjoyed grocery shopping more than he did. The future would sure be interesting if memory served him right. The present, though, wasn't all that perfect. Whenever someone saw Aaron, they said and did all sorts of stupid things, the most common being 'Is he yours?'

Gibbs was well aware he wasn't all that young anymore, that his hair was getting whiter by the second and random strangers didn't usually mean to sound rude when they asked that. However, he'd been asked that three times already in less than thirty minutes and his patience was rapidly wearing thin. The last time he replied with a "No, I'm his babysitter"

He stopped on his tracks when he spotted Jenny and waited for her. On the baby seat, Aaron protested the lack of movement. Gibbs leaned over the cart, bringing his face closer to his son, and raised his eyebrows. The infant looked at his father with wide eyes and reached out to grab his nose but Gibbs was faster and pulled back, which made Aaron smile. Gibbs repeated the action, and just as the tiny hand was about to touch his face he pulled back again, earning a giggle from the infant this time.

Gibbs smacked his lips together and moved the cart back and forth. Aaron squealed in delight.

"You like this, don't you?" Gibbs asked, leaning closer to blow on Aaron's belly.

The infant squealed louder, laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Having fun?" Jenny asked as she joined them.

Gibbs looked up at her as she put some stuff inside the cart and walked towards them.

"I'm about to kill the next person that asks if Aaron is mine" Gibbs replied with a smug smile.

Upon hearing his mother's voice and seeing her face Aaron whimpered, opening and closing his hands.

Jenny kissed Gibbs' pouty lips and turned her attention to her son.

"Hi, baby!" she said, smiling at him.

Aaron squirmed and twisted in his seat until Jenny picked him up. She kissed him on the nose and he smiled toothlessly.

"I think we're good to go. You?" Jenny asked Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded almost enthusiastically. Jenny looked from him to Aaron, who was having fun while playing with her hair.

"Why can't you like a trip to the grocery store like Aaron does?" she asked Gibbs with a smirk.

Gibbs glared at her "I want to hear you say that when he gets older and wants to touch and buy everything he sees"

* * *

They were already at the checkout when Jenny remembered something she'd forgotten to get. Gibbs stayed with Aaron, not too happy about the fact he had to wait a bit longer. He was lost in thought, wondering why the man unloading his car in front of him couldn't do it at a normal speed, when he heard a female voice.

"You're so cute" she said in a sort of high-pitched voice.

Gibbs managed to smile at the woman as Aaron stared at her with wide eyes.

The woman stuck her tongue out at Aaron but the only response she got was the constant stare. She smiled at Gibbs.

"Is he yours?" she asked.

Gibbs took a deep breath and looked at the woman. "No. He was already inside the cart when I got it. They're on sale" he told her with a straight face.

The woman blushed and moved to another lane. Gibbs glared at her retreating form and grinned to himself.

* * *

Jenny got back just when Gibbs was about to start unloading the cart. He handed Aaron to her, intending to be as fast as humanly possible.

Sure enough it didn't take long and soon he was paying for their purchases as Jenny and Aaron waited for him.

The cashier looked at Aaron, who was playing with a colourful pack of whatever it was, and then at Gibbs.

"Yours?" he asked.

Gibbs ran a hand over his eyes before narrowing his eyes at the man in front of him "No. He's not mine. I'm just a very kind guy who likes taking everybody's babies to the grocery store, with or without their mothers. You should try it one of those days. I highly recommend it" he said in his most sarcastic voice.

Jenny laughed at his sudden outburst. She knew she shouldn't, but it just happened. She hid her face behind Aaron to muffle the sound.

The cashier couldn't have looked more embarrassed, his eyes looking everywhere except at Gibbs.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Gibbs tried to calm down. On impulse, he looked at all the candy, butane lighters, and the other stuff they kept next to the cash register, just to avoid looking at the cashier. That's when he saw them. He reached out and grabbed as many as he could with one hand and placed them on the counter, keeping an eye on the cashier. The latter looked at the various packs of condoms before him and smiled nervously at Gibbs.

* * *

Jenny was waiting for him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"What?"Gibbs asked innocently.

"Condoms, Jethro?" she asked, a wide smile on her face.

Gibbs smirked "Kids and grocery shopping…bad idea. I'm doing that guy a favor, Jen."

Jenny gave him a skeptical look "How very kind of you"

Gibbs shrugged and smiled smugly to himself "I'm a nice guy like that"

**- The End - **


	3. Man vs Machine

_A/N: __I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed so far and those who added the MLs to their alerts and favourites. You guys are the **best**! _This story is set in the 1990s, back when Jenny and Gibbs were partners. That is mainly why Gibbs seems so... "illiterate" :D P.S: My lovely Ms, you guys are the best M&Ms in the world. PMS, hun, don't kill me just yet. I'll try to be a good collaborator from now on ;P... A. xx

* * *

**Technology is dominated by those who manage what they do not understand**

It was a staring contest. Jenny stared at Gibbs, who had his back to her, and the latter stared at the machine in front of him. This time, however, all the staring in the world had got them absolutely nowhere. Gibbs would keep trying to do things his way and he'd rather lose a few hours than to admit Jenny was right. After all, he was the one who built boats. Unpacking and connecting the stupid machine couldn't be more difficult than that!

Jenny lay on her stomach on the bed, getting more amused as the time went by. The seconds became minutes and the minutes became hours. There were grumbles, major swearing, and sweat involved. But nothing would stop one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

She sighed to herself. If he had to be this stubborn, she might as well just enjoy the show. The bed sure was comfortable enough and it wasn't like she had brought a book or anything. Resting her chin on her hand, she looked around and found something to read. Grinning, she reached for the little book with the white cover.

She gave Gibbs' back a last glance and opened the _User Guide_, silently hoping the house wouldn't go down in flames just yet.

On the other side of the room, Gibbs was actually relieved that Jenny had finally decided to give him some space to work in peace. Her constant gaze on him was driving him crazy. _This whole mess_ was driving him crazy. He couldn't even remember why he'd thought it was a good idea in the first place. Now that he was face-to-face with the damn computer, though, it seemed like the dumbest thing he'd ever done. And he had Jenny to thank for that one.

What could he possibly do with a computer? Was it useful at all?

He didn't think so.

* * *

As entertaining as watching Gibbs struggling with a machine was, Jenny had had to take a break eventually and do something. But it was with great caution that she approached him. She found the brand new computer – his first – looking more than ok. She wasn't an expert but everything seemed to be in its right place.

She'd have to give him that much credit.

Gibbs felt Jenny's presence before she stopped behind him and grabbed his waist. But he was too busy deciding what his next move should be.

"Computers are like men. They'll take you anywhere if you turn them on" Jenny offered, a grin plastered on her face.

_Turn it on. _

He shrugged to himself. _Should be easy enough. _

Jenny took a step back and sat down on the computer chair, making sure to stay close just in case…

Gibbs gave the computer a double glance before setting up his mind. Without a moment's hesitation, he grabbed the remote and looked at it suspiciously. After all, why anyone would get a remote with a cable? And, to top it off, name it a _mouse_?

Gibbs snorted.

Beside him, Jenny bit down on her bottom lip. Who'd have thought a weekend with Jethro could be _this_ funny!

Gibbs grabbed the mouse and lifted it until he was able to point it to the _tv part_ of the computer, first clicking on one button and then on the other; neither worked.

"Can I give you a suggestion?" Jenny asked.

"No" he growled.

Gibbs frowned for a second before it finally dawned on him – he had to press the button on the tv part first and only then use the mouse remote. So that's what he did.

And it didn't get him anywhere, either.

"Can I give that suggestion now?" Jenny asked again, grinning at him.

Gibbs looked at her and she saw the determination in his eyes before he said, "No"

Jenny knew that look could only mean one thing - War.

It was an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. And Jenny had no doubt Gibbs was capable of biting the computer if he couldn't find his gun first. All in all, punishment must be exactly equal to the crime and Jenny more than feared for the computer already.

Gibbs did the only thing he could think of and proceeded to press every single button he saw. This time it did work and he managed to find _the_ button, at last. He smirked, satisfied for now, and watched as the screen lit up and the computer came to life. He turned to Jenny, giving her a smug smile.

"Congratulations" she said, clapping her hands.

"What now, Ms. Technology?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny smirked "Now I teach you what the webcam is for"

* * *

Gibbs looked at the computer in a whole different light now and he couldn't help but smirk when he looked at the webcam. He wasn't so sure about computers but webcams were _very_ nice. He certainly approved of them a lot if Jenny's enthusiasm was anything to go by. And now that she was taking a shower, he found himself alone with his new friend. He sat down on the chair and frowned at the black screen.

He was positive they hadn't turned it off.

* * *

Ten minutes later Jenny emerged from the bathroom to a strange sound and an even stranger scene. She could clearly hear the sound now, which went like 'whack, whack, whack,' and see the source of the noise. Her partner, who she had left naked in bed only ten minutes ago, was now slapping the side of the monitor and with such an enthusiasm never experienced before by any of his team members' heads.

Jenny shook her head "What the hell are you doing now?" she asked with a sigh.

Between one slap and another, his arm must have touched the mouse because soon the screen lit up and the slapping fest stopped.

"I fixed it" Gibbs announced.

Jenny shook her head again and mumbled, "Sure you did"

She wasn't sure the screensaver would agree.

**- The End - **


	4. All work and no play

_AN: Thanks for the reviews, I love each of them! I just want to say that the rating is going up and that I don't like this story very much but you know how deadlines work...you either have something or you're dead. I don't like asking for reviews but I really want to know what you think of this one. Thanks to Marzia for reading it. Mateja, I could kill you right now. Have fun you guys. x_

* * *

**-Nothing motivates a man more than to see his boss putting in an honest day's work-**

"Jethro, is that you?" Jenny yelled upon hearing footsteps coming from her bedroom.

"Expecting someone else?" Gibbs replied.

Jenny was nowhere to be seen but the bathroom door was ajar and the lights were on.

"I thought you were working on a case" she said.

"It's closed" Gibbs replied absentmindedly as he eyed the clothes scattered all over the bed, his brow furrowed as he tried to remember if he'd forgotten they were going out tonight.

"Good, I may need a hand" Jenny said as she walked into the room.

Gibbs looked up and was pleasantly surprised by what he saw. His eyebrows shot up as she moved to the bed, her body naked aside from the black lace lingerie set and matching stockings. He was behind her in no time, his mouth placing a kiss on her bare shoulder and his hands moving up her stomach.

"You can have both of them" he said, lowering his mouth to her neck.

Jenny titled her head to the side, meeting his gaze, and smirked "Yeah?"

He let his eyes roam over her body appreciatively "You look amazing" he mumbled against her neck.

Jenny's eyes closed as his hands found her bra and cupped her breasts with a squeeze. She forced herself to not lean back against him when his body pressed against hers and his tongue brushed against the side of her neck, his hot breath on her skin making her shiver.

"Smell good too" he mumbled, burying his nose in her hair.

Her head fell to the side slightly, granting him some more access for a moment, right until she felt his hand trail down and graze the edge of her panties. Her eyes snapped open and she pushed his hands away. Gibbs groaned.

"I'm going out tonight. Erica Campbell's party?" she offered.

"Forgot about it" he admitted.

She gave him a knowing look "You have a selective memory"

"I remember the important things" he said, his hands grasping her hips.

Jenny moved away and stepped into a black dress, holding it up as she turned her back to him.

"I'm late. Zip it?"Jenny asked.

* * *

The way Gibbs saw it, he'd been given mainly two options, either stay at home alone and wait for Jenny to come back or go with her to whatever shindig she had to attend this time. And now here he was, walking beside her, pretending he cared about what these people said.

He couldn't understand his choice, either.

"Think we can find a dark corner somewhere?" Gibbs asked her when they were finally alone.

She arched an eyebrow at him "What for?"

He only grinned smugly at her in response.

Jenny smirked "You came with me because you wanted to, you could have stayed at home" she pointed out.

Gibbs glared at her "I'm going to get a drink"

Jenny watched him leave with a smile on her face. She couldn't admit it to him but his idea was the most promising she'd heard all night.

"Are you the infamous Director of NCIS?" a male voice asked her.

Jenny turned around to meet a grey-haired man in a dark suit; and a very distinguished one, she couldn't help but notice.

She smiled at him and reached out to shake his hand "Jenny Shepard"

He grabbed the proffered hand, but instead of shaking it, he brought it up to his lips and kissed its back. His eyes sparkled at her and Jenny could only stare back at his powerful gaze. That was a man used to get what he wanted and when he wanted it, Jenny could see it in his eyes.

"The first female director, am I right?" he asked, encasing her hand between both of his.

Jenny smiled politely "Yes, sir"

The man shook his head "No 'sir', it makes me feel old. Call me Richard"

His gaze lingered on her face and he said, "They never told me you were such a beautiful woman"

Jenny accepted the compliment with a smile "Thank you, Richard"

She felt a hand on the small of her back as soon as Gibbs talked, "What did I miss?"

The men stared at each other and Jenny realized that it was probably a good time to have a drink and sit down.

"Nice to meet you, Richard" she said, willing Gibbs to move.

"The pleasure is all mine" he replied, staring at her. His gaze shifted back to Gibbs "Agent Gibbs" he acknowledged with a nod.

Gibbs looked at the other man and greeted him with a "Old Dick" as Jenny led him away, a smirk adorning his face.

* * *

"Old Dick?" Jenny whispered to him when they got back to their table.

Gibbs used his glass to hide his smirk "Don't give me that look, I didn't do anything"

Jenny decided to let that one slide for now. She felt his arm brush against her back as it stretched across the back of her chair and looked at him enquiringly.

"What?"

Gibbs shrugged "Nothing" he said, all the while watching out of the corner of his eye as the man he recognized as Senator Whatever approached their table. He knew Jenny had dated the guy but he'd forgotten his name…Bob Something?

Jenny looked at him in pure disbelief but he kissed her before she could say anything. It was just a chaste kiss, followed by another and another. She blinked her eyes open, slowly, and searched his face.

"And now you kiss me in public. What are you up to?" Jenny asked.

Gibbs shrugged "I thought you were supposed to have fun at parties" he replied innocently.

She brought the glass of wine to her lips and almost bit down on it when she felt his hands on her knee under the table.

She could barely believe it "Is that your hand?" she asked him with wide eyes.

Gibbs said nothing but his actions spoke volumes. Creeping up beneath her dress, his hand rubbed her stocking-clad thigh. He smirked to himself.

"Really, what do you think you're doing?" Jenny asked, her hand covering his.

He smirked "Having fun"

Jenny swallowed down a big gulp of her wine "You're just trying to make sure I don't leave you here and go dance with some other man"

His hand tightened around her thigh instinctively at that and Jenny smirked knowingly at him.

He arched an eyebrow at her in response, as if challenging her, and his hand crept up. Never one to back down from a challenge, Jenny responded by spreading her legs slightly. Without hesitation, his hand ran up her leg, fingering the edge of her stockings and where it met her bare skin. Jenny's stomach tightened as he touched the top of her thighs, her body tingling in anticipation.

"Jethro" she managed to say as her breath caught in her throat.

"Yeah?"

"SecNav is two tables away" she breathed out.

Gibbs looked around, people were standing up. His gaze went back to Jenny. She was looking at him with dark eyes and a flushed face.

"They're singing Happy Birthday now"

Jenny felt her pulse quicken as he pulled her leg on his lap for better access. As soon as the song began and he pushed he panties aside, Jenny couldn't have cared less and crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss.

All work and no play makes even the Director of NCIS a dull girl.

Gibbs couldn't let that happen, could he?

**- The End -**


	5. Stuck

_A/N: Hello guys! I was sick so MarciaRebafan, as the lovely girl she is, offered to post on Tuesday so I could work on mine when I got better. Thank you for that, hon-y! Also, I wrote this today and I just hope you have fun. I'm changing the rating because...well, I was forced to xD. xx_

* * *

**Almost anything is easier to get into than out of**

Jenny was more than ready to leave by now. She'd even been dreaming about endless paperwork recently. She'd close her eyes at night and see her computer screen or a keyboard. She just couldn't relax. At least Gibbs usually took care of that, and he was the main reason why Jenny hadn't left already. Now, if only he was in the building and ready to go home with her. Tired of her computer, Jenny turned off the offending monitor and sat back in her chair with a sigh. Let the wait begin.

That was when her door flew open and Gibbs hurried past her and disappeared into her private bathroom, leaving a stunned Jenny behind. Her eyebrows went up and she kept her eyes trained on the door, wondering what had just happened. It was true that Gibbs always invaded her office as if it was his own but that was very unusual even by his standards. Thus, it was with a feeling of unease that she stood up and went after him.

To her surprise, Jenny found Gibbs getting rid of a soda can and ready to take off his shirt. Self-conscious, she closed the door behind her and gave him a confused look.

"You have something to tell me?" she asked.

Gibbs shook his head, took off both his shirt and undershirt, and threw them at Jenny. Looking down, she saw the ripped clothing and stared at it in surprise.

"The guy didn't like the idea of being arrested" he finally told her.

Jenny winced at the thought, her eyes searching his naked torso for any injury, her eyes lingering more than they should. He was perfectly fine, but just to make sure…

She put a hand on his shoulder and turned him to her to inspect it more carefully. Gibbs smirked at the look in her eyes as her hand ran across his chest.

"I'm fine, Jen" he said.

She met his gaze "I think so too", she replied with a grin.

Gibbs arched an eyebrow at that "Yeah?"

"Yeah" Jenny whispered as his lips touched hers.

Their lips locked together and Jenny let the clothes fall down to be able to touch him better. Her hands wrapped around his arms and she felt herself being dragged around as his hands found her waist. Her back pressed against the counter and she tilted her head up, standing on her tiptoes, when he tried to break the kiss. His hand fisted in her hair and as Jenny moaned in his mouth, he pulled back.

"Not fair" Jenny protested, breathing hard.

Gibbs attacked her neck with his teeth and tongue, making her body arch towards his and her eyes close. One of her hands wrapped around his neck to keep him there, the other one moved down his chest, her nails leaving a burning trail behind that had his body tightening all over.

"Jen" he breathed out, his hot breath tickling her skin and making her shiver.

Her hands trailed down his sides, caressing the smooth skin there, and stopped at his belt. He pressed his body against hers more insistently and Jenny clawed at his back. His hands went to her thighs, taking her skirt with them as they moved up. Jenny spread her legs to accommodate him, her hips rocking against his as they kissed.

She worked on his belt and pants, massaging him through his boxers before taking him in her hand. He groaned at the sensation, his eyes snapping open only to yank down her panties. Jenny pulled him to her, yearning for that feeling, her body tingling with anticipation. He entered her slowly, enjoying her warmth around him, wanting to go deeper but taking his time. Jenny felt herself stretch and her head fell back, her lips parting as she stared him in the eye. She went for his neck but something stopped her.

There was a knock on the door and Jenny groaned involuntarily in frustration.

"Director, you're needed in MTAC" Cynthia said.

Gibbs and Jenny looked at each other and Jenny let her head fall to his shoulder, her eyes closing as she muttered a curse.

"Director, are you all right?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah" Jenny replied "Just give me a second"

Gibbs gave her a murderous glare "Jenny!" he hissed.

She touched the side of his neck "This isn't mine"

Gibbs clenched his jaw and stepped away as she stood up "It's nothing"

Jenny glared at him while rearranging her clothes "It looks like a hickey and it's not mine"

"It's a bruise" he hissed "And how would I get a hickey if you're leaving me like _this_?" he added, glancing down.

"A suspect did that to you?" she asked, examining it again.

He swatted her hand away "Either you go now or I'll keep you here"

Jenny sighed. She kissed him one more time on the lips, then kissed her own fingers and touched his still erect member with them.

"I'll make it up to you later" she promised.

Gibbs glared at her as she checked herself in the mirror, making sure nothing was out of place, and then she was at the door.

"I'll try to be fast so we can leave after that" she whispered to him.

Gibbs could barely nod as he watched her leave, while at the same time he tried to calm down his body. He grabbed the shirt he had planned to wear and put it on, buttoning it up slowly. Sometimes he really hated her job. He took a deep breath and zipped his pants.

He'd got a bruise that looked like a hickey - which he was still trying to keep from DiNozzo – his clothes were ruined, and now he was frustrated like hell. It was one of those days. He let out a heavy sigh. It could only get better, right?

When he couldn't hear any voices coming from the office, he figured it was safe to finally come out. He reached for the door handle and tried twice, but nothing happened.

Gibbs couldn't get out. He was _stuck_.

**The End**


	6. Friends and Lovers

_**A/N: **A big thanks goes to MarciaRebafan, because this fic would be funny for all the wrong reasons without her help (we're both to blame for the typos xP). I was supposed to update yesterday but uni was driving me crazy so I hope you can forgive me for the delay. Thanks for all the reviews, I love them. If you have added this story to your alerts, but haven't said anything yet, you can do it now. There's no need to be shy :)_

* * *

**The trouble with resisting temptation is it may never come your way again.**

With silent footsteps Jenny walked into the kitchen and towards the table. She leaned back against it and fixed her gaze on her boss and lover. Her eyes lingered on his broad shoulders and the nape of his neck, mesmerized by him. She had always found Gibbs an attractive man but he'd always been off-limits, for so many reasons. And that was in the past now. Or at least it was _almost_ in the past. Anyway, the fact that she could now have him made no difference whatsoever because what she thought would be a passing infatuation had become something much more complicated. If she didn't know better, she'd be able to thank Diane for the divorce.

"Are you staring at me all day?" Gibbs asked as he made the first coffee of the day.

Jenny smiled to herself "Just until you get here and greet me properly"

She sat down on the table and waited to see what his reaction would be. Gibbs, however, seemed unfazed as he poured some coffee in his favourite mug and turned around.

Jenny was waiting for him with a pointed look and a knowing smile but her face was the last place Gibbs could think of looking at, he found the rest far more interesting. She was dressed in one of his shirts, her bare legs crossed at the ankles, with the shirt running high up her equally bare thighs. As if the length of her legs wasn't enough to catch his attention, the top two buttons opened had him wanting to rip the damn thing off. His eyes darkened at the thought. There was something about Jenny that drove him crazy. And judging by the way she was looking at him now, with a huge grin on her face, she was well aware of that.

He gave her the once-over "My greeting can't be as good as that"

"Why don't you try?" she challenged him, leaning forward as he stopped in front of her.

Gibbs took in her flushed cheeks, her darkened eyes, and her full lips as she moistened them. He could never not react to that, even when he was supposed to meet his second ex-wife to discuss their divorce and he was already late. He had to remind himself that he had no time to do that right now.

"Morning, Jen" he smirked, his voice low and husky as he moved closer.

Jenny parted her legs and welcomed him between them. Their faces stood inches apart, her gaze making her intentions very clear. His hands were itching to touch her but he had to stop before it was too late.

Gibbs struggled with his body. Even after the divorce Diane was a pain in the ass.

He placed his hand on her thigh to stop her, or so he told himself, but the feel of her smooth skin beneath his palm, so soft and inviting, was enough to make him want more. He watched her face intently for the effects of his hand inching up slowly. Her breath caught in her throat at the feel of his slightly roughened hand against her skin. Her hips buckled in response and her eyes closed as he tightened his grip on her upper thigh and squeezed it. He didn't find anything except bare skin.

"Are you going commando from now on, Jen?" he asked, lowering his head to nuzzle her neck.

Jenny titled her head to the side to give him more access, her body arching up as his mouth found just the right spot.

She let out a short sigh and opened her eyes "Didn't think you'd mind"

"You know I have to leave now" he reminded her "We could do this later"

Jenny grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him impossibly closer until their chests were pressed together and all she could see was him. Gibbs looked down between them, catching a glimpse of her cleavage. One of his hands curled around her waist, rubbing her stomach through the shirt, as the other pulled her closer by the hips. Jenny let out a gasp.

"I'll be working later. This is your last chance" she said, tilting her head up to nibble on his bottom lip.

His hand inched closer to her breasts and he could feel the change in her breathing by the way her hot breath tickled the skin of his jaw and by the hesitation of her tongue. Jenny bit down hard on his neck and Gibbs groaned, pressing his body against hers.

"You know I can't stay" he told her, even if his fingers undid another button to expose more of her.

Gibbs swallowed hard at the sight in front of him, the bare skin of the valley between her breasts and all the way down to her stomach exposed to his gaze and touch. He looked at her greedily and growled in her ear as he leaned down to nip at her neck. Jenny shivered and wrapped her legs around him.

"Tobias is waiting for me" he said, trying to pull back.

Jenny arched an eyebrow at him and took hold of his hands, slowly guiding them to her chest. Gibbs molded his hands to her breasts, feeling their weight and softness, making her tremble as his fingertips brushed against the erect nipples pushing against the shirt.

He licked his lips when the shirt bunched around her waist and revealed her full breasts. Something told him that he was late, Fornell was waiting for him, and Diane would get really pissed. But he couldn't care less.

Not when he looked at Jenny and saw both her aroused gaze and those taut nipples that had him salivating. His pants got impossibly tighter and his hands teased and touch, doing what every last bit of his self-control didn't allow his mouth to do.

Just as he thought of resisting such a temptation, she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"You don't have to see her" Jenny whispered, scratching the back of his neck.

The shiver than ran through his body and tensed his muscles made it painfully clear that it wasn't Diane who he wanted to see.

"What about Tobias?" he asked.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Jenny asked, already unbuckling his belt.

Gibbs grabbed her hands and forced them behind her back, arching her body towards his and granting him an incredible view. Jenny placed a kiss on his mouth and pulled back, waiting for him.

"They could get married" Gibbs mumbled against her skin, his mouth tracing her collarbone.

A smile spread across Jenny's face "Come on, Jethro, Tobias isn't that stupid. Give him some credit"

* * *

**The End**


End file.
